From the other side
by That-awesome-kid
Summary: City of Bones from Jace's point of view. Better than it sounds, read and review : suckishh summary i know ;
1. Prologue

I've never done a fanfiction before, EVER so please don't be tooo harsh. But naturally feel free to review :) This is the beginning of City Of Bone's from (mostly) Jace's point of view as i couldnt find one and i looove Jace, very much :) Obviously there is a lot of the same content and a lot of the same speech from the books, but as to make it my own, i'm gunna change it a bit but naturally its gunna follow the same awesome plot that i can take **NO **credit what so ever for :(

** Disclaimer **-I don't own anything, no characters, plots, anything to do with the MI, all credit for these incredible characters goes to Cassandra Clare :) I love you :) in a fan way ;)

* * *

Prologue:

The faint white marks on his skin told the story and the future of his life, and Jace Wayland had always been proud of them. Some of the younger members of the Clave disliked the prominent black marks, the burning sting of the stele of fresh skin, didn't like the nightmares that came with the smouldering runes inked onto the skin of a child unready. Jace felt no sympathy for them. It was their own fault they were too weak.

He had always been strong. He'd had to be, how else would he have survived his fathers wrath, and his first runes? Most shadow hunter boys got their first powerful marks when they were twelve. Alec had gotten his at eleven, a year early; and Jace had known he wasn't ready, he was too young. Jace had been nine. His father had cut the marks into his skin with a stele made from blessed iron. He had watched his son flinch as it dug into him, but continued nether the less. 'Now you are a true man' he had said. Those next few nights Jace had dreamt of cities made of gold and glass, streets running with blood and poison. He was almost ten years old, and has never seen the outside of his father's grounds. He would stand on top of the grand table in the library and hang out of the highest window to catch the faintest glimpse of the tallest towers in the city behind the deep valley he was trapped in.

It was a few months later when his father took him to his first city. The streets were paved with silver, and the towers reflected the suns rays like their own light source. He was mesmerised. But it was short lived.

He often woke with the feeling of absence in his heart. He missed Alicante and its gleaming buildings and even his strict father that often left him for days on end. But it was a home. Natural. For the first year after his murder Jace would search his body for some sign or scar from his dad, some sort of sign that he hadn't dreamt the whole thing.

It was then years later that Jace came face to face with his first demon. He still had the scars, 3 long scratches across his upper back where the demon had caught him off guard. He had learnt from that too. Always stay one step ahead. Something his father had always told him. But he wasn't there to remind him again.

Jace thought about the girl in his dream, reoccurring every few nights. Those long scarlet braids, and the angelic features of her petite face. She would stare at him as if she could see deep into his soul. But no matter how much glamour he threw up to conceal himself, she would still pierce through. It scared him, every time he woke up sweating and confused. It scared him to feel so vulnerable. How could a regular human girl see through his practiced glamour?

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a warm familiar voice echoing through the corridor outside his door. Alec, calling his name. He was impatient eager for the hunt and slaughter. Sweeping the girl from his mind, he went down to meet him.


	2. Chapter 1 Just another night out

I don't own any of the characters or the story plot or sadly anything to do with The Mortal Instruments, though how I would love too...

Just another night out.

"Izzy get your skinny ass down these stairs and out this oversized door!"

"Wow Alec, I didn't know you got this _feisty_ so easily" Jace said with a wink. He was leaning against the counter in the Institute's kitchen, filing his already impeccable fingernails with his stele. He flicked his golden hair out of his eyes and straightened up. "I'll go see what's taking her so long" he sighed.

"No need pretty boy, _la belle femme_ is here!" Isabelle stuck a pose at the top of the stairs and then began to strut down them. She was beautiful, with long ink black hair that cascaded down past her waist like a delicate waterfall. Her eyes were highlighted (or darkened really) by charcoal black make up that make her already dark eyes seem powerful and alluring. She was wearing a floor-length white gown with lace sleeves that clung to her slim arms and exaggerated her perfect figure. In the light of the kitchen it was possible to make out the faint marks of the runes inked upon her pale skin, but where they were going they wouldn't need to worry about that. Around her neck was a thin silver chain, on which hung a dark red pendant.

"La belle femme?" Alec questioned with the slight raise of a dark eyebrow.

"It french for 'the beautiful woman'. Duh, like don't you know anything brother, I thought you were the smart one" Isabelle shot back with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't know you spoke french" Alec looked surprised.

"She doesn't. It sounds like something she just typed into the Google translator. And I bet that's what was taking so long?" Jace stood across from Isabelle with a superior look on his face. She shot him a glare of death. 'If looks could kill' suddenly shot through Jace's mind.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get moving unless you want to be scraping up dead bodies all evening?"

Jace and Isabelle both shot hasty looks down at their feet. They had received the demon warning from the Clave over four hours ago, and no one wanted a repeat of last time.

* * *

They arrived at the Pandemonium night club in record time thanks to Isabelle's light flirting with the smelly cab driver. Alec sat in the back with a disapproving look on his face; Jace let a small smile creep onto his. Isabelle's control over mundane men never failed to amuse Jace or leave Alec stressed for that matter.

"What is up with cab drivers these days, stinky old geezers" Jace scoffed "$5, we only came down the road a bit!"

"Breathe Jace, you can vent once we find what we came for" said Isabelle with a wink.

"My favourite pastime" he whispered.

He'd been waiting days for a new assignment, shadow hunting was what he was born for, and he was nothing without it. He smiled in anticipation as they passed the 'bouncer' into the club.

Sorry its pretty short, I'll do a longer one next time, that is if this one doesnt bore anyone to death.

And I did actually put that french through the google translator so apologies if its wrong :S

Clary: I'm not in this yet, I'm the main character what's up with that!

Jace: Hey, breathe this one's about me!

Clary: *shocked at Jace's hotness * Whaaa?

Simon *growls at Jace*

Jace: ;) Review people, then maybe I can meet Clary and piss off Simon more

Simon: Review and maybe I won't kill the stupidly hot guy over there

That-Awesome-Kid': REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 2 When in a nightclub closet

Chapter2- When in a night club closet.

Inside, the club was full of dry-ice smoke. The place was full of people, and then some 'things' you couldn't quite count as 'people'. Well not mundane people anyway.

"Urggghhh can anyone else smell wet dog?" Jace asked the other two wrinkling his nose.

"Come on Jace, you can pick a fight later we have work to do" Alec said, leading him away from the angry looking 'bouncer'. Alec was always watching out for him and Iz and playing up to his big brother role. Maybe that's why he'd never fully excelled as a demon hunter, to busy watching everyone else's back. Jace was pulled away from his train of thought when hot breath tickled his hair and ear.

"I think I've found it"

Jace resurfaced and looked towards where Alec was subtly pointing. Down on the dance floor in the middle of the sweat, and pulsing lights was what appeared to be a boy. Jace concentrated and picked up the vibe that was pouring of this 'kid'. _Demon_ it sang. Eidolon demon. He narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

"This one's yours Iz" Jace said without taking his eyes of the blue haired 'boy'.

To be perfectly honest anywhere else in the city the demon would have stood out, but then so would all the other inhuman guests pouring into the night club. Jace raked his golden eyes across the crowded floor. Fairies, lycanthropes, night children even the rare flamboyant warlock. But they all blended in perfectly with the unusual and random mundanes that filed in completely oblivious to another world right underneath their noses.

Isabelle shook off her hair and expertly weaved her way through the swaying wild crowd, as if she did this all the time. And, well she did. Smoothly manoeuvring past a geeky looking teenager in a 'made in Brooklyn' t-shirt that seemed to be lunging towards the floor, she broke away from the crowd and made her way towards the demon.

She felt his eyes claw up and down her hungrily, it took every once of self control she had not to vomit on him, but she had a job to do, and seducing was what she was born for. She smiled at him and lured him in with her eyes. She could feel other strangers watching, but in a place like this a couple headed off towards a dark closet wasn't out of the ordinary. Except she was sure they had very different ideas of what to do inside their confined space, and she had no interest in making out with this thing.

She reached the door and sipped inside. Stupid demon he was still completely oblivious to Jace and Alec following close behind.

Alec grabbed Jace's arm and stopped him at the door with a concerned look on his pale face.

"What the hell Alec? Your sister is in there seducing a demon and you want to stop and discuss the weather?"

"No I just don't want you rushing in again; this should be nice and clean. No drama" Alec said simply

"You make it sound like we have the most boring job in the world, the drama's part of the fun." Jace said with a wink his veins full of pumping adrenaline. He whipped out his seraph blade. "I got this", "Gavreel" he whispered, and the blade shot out and glowed brightly.

"Put it away Jace someone's going to see!" Alec cried, trying to hide the glow with his hands.

"You need to live a little my friend". And with that he left the club and an irritated Alec behind him.

"What's your name?"

Isabelle turned around slowly. Great, now it wanted conversation. She smiled sweetly.

"Isabelle"

"That's a nice name" He began moving towards her, stepping carefully over the carelessly strewn wires laced around the floor. "I haven't seen you here before".

"Are you asking me if I come here often?" She giggled. Ha, she thought. He could at least have been a bit smoother. But then this was a demon and she shouldn't really be judging him on his chat up lines. His eyes widened as she moved her hand towards her mouth. Lets go, she thought.

"You-"

He didn't finish. Isabelle moved lightning swiftness, striking him full in the face with her open hand, and then a blow to the chest that would have badly winded a human. Covers blown now she thought. Let Jace have his fun. She jerked her beloved whip down so that it coiled around the demon restricting all movement. "He's all yours boys".

Jace laughed. Between them Alec and Jace hauled the monster up and shoved him against a concrete pillar, and Alec tied up his hands in the wire. Time to play thought Jace. "So" he said, being very polite considering he was conversing with scum. "Are there any more with you?"

"Any other what?" the demon spat, attempting to play dumb. Not that much acting was really necessary thought Jace.

"Come on now." Jace said hands up in the air baring his freshly inked runes. He smiled. "You know what I am".

The shackled boy's teeth began to grind. "_Shadowhunter" _he hissed.

Jace bent down and looked him full in the face. "Got you."

Isabelle laughed, covering up what sounded like a door opening.

"So" Jace said, pacing the floor with his arms crossed. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you"

"I don't know what you're talking about" the demon replied stubborn, but pain crept into his voice.

"He means other demons" said Alec exasperated, already bored of the pointless conversation. Why did they bother? They were going to kill it anyway, no matter what it had been up to recently. "You do know what a demon is dont you?"

The boy turned away, face working.

"Demons" Jace began that superior face back on. "Religiously defined as hells denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here for the purposes of the Clave-"

"That's enough Jace" Isabelle said, walking out of the shadows were she had been previously standing, evidently bored too.

"Isabelle's right" Alec agreed, yawning. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics- or demonology."

"I could give you information" the demon suddenly spat out. "I know here Valentine is."

Jace glanced back at Alec, who shrugged delicately. "Valentine's in the ground" he said. "The thing's just toying with us"

Isabelle flicked back her hair "Just kill it Jace, I wanna go home" she said tired.

Jace raised the blade he had been swinging around thoughtfully and prepared to lunge down.

"Valentine is back!" the demon gasped, hoping to buy some time. "All the Infernal Worlds know it- I know it- I can tell you where he is-"

Jace lost his calm and lashed out at the demon. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim to know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell, and you-" Jace tilted the glimmering blade so the faint light in the room reflected back off it into the demons eyes. "You can _join him there_"

He was about to plunge his blade into this things heart (if they had hearts at all, which he seriously doubted) a light girls voice that was surely not Isabelle's rang through the room.

"Stop!" the voice cried. "You can't do this".

Jace whirled around in surprise dropping the blade that he had clutched in his hand to face a small, slender red head, frantically reaching towards where the four of them were gathered. Isabelle and Alec's faces were identical faces of astonishment.

"What's this?" Alec demanded; looking from the girl to his companions as if between them lay a completely reasonable explanation to what she was doing there.

Jace (as usual) was the first to regain his composure. "It's a girl" "Surely you've seen girls before Alec, your sister Isabelle is one. He took a hesitant step closer to the strange girl. "A mundie girl" he clarified, half to himself. "And she can see us". Jace felt a strange sensation of déjà vu sweep through him. Did he know her?

"Of course I can see you" she said in a slightly hurt, but strong voice as if he was questioning her sanity. It sang through him like a welcoming rainfall on a hot summers' day, it shocked him to see how much it affected him. "I'm not blind you know" she continued.

"Oh but you are" Jace amended bending to pick up his discarded knife, half to clear his mind. "You just don't know it" He straightened up and looked at her properly. "You'd better get out of here if you know what's good for you".

"I'm not going anywhere" she replied quickly. "If I do, you'll kill him" she pointed towards the blue haired demon sprawled on the floor. Why would she care about him?

"That's true" he admitted, twirling the knife between his slender fingers. "But why do _you_ care if I kill him or not?"

"B-b-because-"she spluttered out, seemingly surprised that he gave her an honest answer. "You can't just go around killing people"

"You're right" he allowed not sure he was explaining all this to a girl he didn't even know. "You can't go around killing _people_" He pointed towards the demon. "That not a person, little girl. It may look like a person, and talk like a person, it may even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"_Jace_, that's enough" Isabelle said warningly.

Until that moment Jace had completely forgotten about Alec and Isabelle, a faint wash of guilt swept over him, who was this girl, who was she to make him forget his own family?

"I've called the police you know?" the girl stammered, stumbling away. "They'll be here any moment."

"She's lying" Alec said, though not entirely convinced. "Jace, do you-"

But he never got to complete his sentence. At that moment the blue haired demon, with a yowling cry tore himself free of the restraints and flung himself at Jace.

Yes people, for anyone bothering to care 'Gavreel' is an actual angel's name. It's the Angel of Peace or something like that and I (being a bit sad like that) found it pretty ironic to name a blade made to kill demons after the Angel of Peace ;) So I did. But that's just me.

Clary: Omg! Who the hell are you people?

Jace: I'm you're future lover/ brother/ non-brother/ real lover ;)

Clary: o-O

Alec: What the hell are you doing here ginger?

Isabelle: Don't be rude Alec! Review pleeease!


	4. Chapter 3 First Impressions

Chapter 3- First Impressions

They fell to the ground in a bundle of limbs and muscle, the blue haired boy tearing at Jace with hands that glittered as if tipped with metal. Out the corner of his eye he saw the girl back away in terror and then fall to the ground. Jace jerked upward awkwardly and was slammed back down by the scum straddling his body. Metal claws ripped their way into his chest and he heard Isabelle scream is name in the background. Alec and Isabelle were running towards them Isabelle brandishing her whip violently in her hand, and he made a mental note never to get on the wrong side of her. Jace through an arm up in front of him to protect his face from another wave of clawing attacks. The blue haired boy lunged again and Isabelle's whip came down and slashed him painfully on the back, he shrieked and fell off Jace in agony. Jace rolled over swiftly blade in hand and sunk it deep into the other boy's chest. Black sludgy liquid exploded around the hilt in a wave. Jace yanked his hand away disgusted. He stood up straight to find three very worried faces looking directly at him. His shirt was blacker than it was before, wet in some places with blood. He looked down towards the twitching figure beneath him. He reached down and roughly yanked out the blade from the demons chest. It was slick with black fluid. 'Just lovely' thought Jace. The blue haired boy's eyes flickered open menacingly. He hissed something Jace didn't catch and then began to fold in on himself. Jace's eyes swept down to where the unknown girl was tangled in wires and watched her face as she watched the demon. Her expression unsurprisingly was one of utter disbelief. She scrambled to her feet, kicking free of the electrical wiring. Alec skipped over the rapidly disappearing demon and yanked up Jace's arm towards his face. 'Gunna kiss it better?' thought Jace, he loved Alec but sometimes he really did baby him. The girl turned to run, but Isabelle sprang lightly to land directly in her pathway whip in hand. The gold length of it was stained dark with black fluid. She flicked it towards the other girl, and the end wrapped itself tight around her wrist. The girl gasped in pain and surprise.

"Stupid little mundie" Isabelle snarled. "You could've gotten Jace killed!"

"He's crazy" the girl said attempting to pull her wrist back free of the golden whip. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are vigilante killers? The police-"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body" Jace interrupted, gesturing with his good arm towards the now demon free floor. He and Alec began to pick their way across the cable strewn floor, Jace cradling his wounded arm. He saw the girl look towards the floor. "They return to their home dimensions when they die. In case you were wondering." He shrugged.

" Jace" Alec hissed "be careful".

Jace could see the building anger and worry in his friends blue eyes and then looked away giving up. "She can see us Alec. She already knows too much"

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded, twisting the handle of her whip around.

" Let her go" Jace whispered. He didn't want any harm to come to this abnormal human girl. Especially on his account, not that that was something he would willingly admit to anyone.

Isabelle shot him a surprised and even slightly angry look but released the girl from her clasp. The whip slithered away and the girl rubbed her sore wrists gently.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec said trying to think of a solution to their new found problem. "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute" Isabelle retorted, each word painfully distinct. "She's a _mundie_".

"Or is she?" Jace questioned softly. He was curious about this '_mundie'_. "Have you had dealings with demons little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the night children? Have you-" but he was interrupted by an angry reply from the 'little girl' in front of him.

"My name is not 'little girl'" "And I have no idea what you're talking about" she continues crossing her slim arms in front of her protectively.

Jace had to bite his lip to keep back threatening laughter.

"I don't believe in- in demons, or whatever you-"

"Clary?" a male voice echoed through the room. '_Clary?' _Jace thought. Who- and then he caught on. This must be the girl's name. '_Clary' _Hmm, he liked it. A lanky, geeky looking kid stood in the doorway, flanked by one of the burly bouncers. "Are you okay?" he asked, peering into the darkness.

Jace muffled back another laugh, what an evening this was turning out to be. He couldn't see them, only Clary.

"Are you okay in here by yourself? What happened to the guys- you know the ones with the knifes?"

Clary stared at him, and then back towards where Jace, Isabelle and Alec where standing. Jace grinned and dropped an apologetic shrug. Poor kid, he thought. They must all think she's mad. But then, hey maybe she was! She didn't seem surprised that they couldn't be seen either, she just looked tired.

"I thought they went in here" she said lamely, clearly not a very good liar. "But I guess they didn't. I'm sorry." She glanced between the two at the door. "It was a mistake."

Isabelle giggled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Up for naming!!!! Review and give your suggestions :)

"I don't believe it," Alec said stubbornly on the walk home. They had decided in order to attract less attention and to avoid cab drivers they would walk. Alec had been complaining the whole way home and Jace was seriously considering pushing him under the flying late night traffic. Well obviously he wouldn't, but the idea was incredibly tempting. Luckily though, Isabelle lost her temper before him.

"Alec, just shut the hell up and walk home would you!"She growled.

Alec looking surprised closed his mouth, scowled and stormed ahead. Jace sighed, his mind was elsewhere. To be precise with that girl they had 'met' in the pandemonium. _Clary. _Isabelle groaned and pulled Jace out of his train of thought.

"What?"he asked, vaguely aware that she was expecting a reaction out of him.

"Hodge is going to _kill_ us" she said face palming.

"What?" Jace said startled. He was expecting something completely different from this. Something along the lines of 'I've laddered my tights!' or 'My hair has no volume', for which he would answer 'Of course not!' or 'never'. But this statement took him by surprise.

"Because of that kid" she said, anger colouring her tone.

"What Clary?" Jace asked. Isabelle raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of disbelief. "What?" He asked innocently. "That was what that nerd called her".

"Yeah, _Clary" _shesaid reluctantly. "We should have done something, kept hold of her or something. Imagine the damage she could cause if she told someone what happened!"

"Oh come on Iz" Jace said calmly. "Who is she gunna tell without sounding absolutely crackers?" "And besides she doesn't really seem the type to go around telling people she see's _vigilante killers _that no one else can see does she?"

"I don't know, in our short acquaintance our gossiping habits didn't really come up" Isabelle replied, sarcasm weighing down her tone.

Jace chuckled but was spared replying by their return home. They clambered into the elevator and jolted upwards.


	6. Chapter 5

His fingers danced across the ivory keys, and the room was filled with a composition so sweet it was nearly impossible to believe that only one set of hands was playing. Music erupted out of the mahogany piano and sang through the air.

Alec peered around the door. It was only about 8am but he knew Jace would be awake, did he ever sleep? His bottle blue eyes slipped around the door way and peered into the rapidly lightening room. Jace was seated on the ancient piano stool playing through a melody that Alec couldn't quite recognise. He often came and listened to Jace play, and could usually recognise most of the pieces, but this one was new. His golden hair was falling into his tawny flecked eyes. He was wearing loose jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. He looked- beautiful. Alec used to repress these sorts of feelings, especially around Jace, but in recent years he has just accepted it. He was in love with his adoptive brother.

Jace's hands came to an abrupt stop as he heard movement behind him. He turned around and his eyes scanned the shadows. "Alec?" he called.

Alec fell through the door, and straightened up quickly embarrassed at being caught.

"Umm-" he stuttered. "I didn't know if you were in here, I didn't want to disturb anything"

Jace smiled. Alec's heart fluttered slightly. "Don't worry, what cha need brother?"

"Hodge wants to see us" Alec said. "In his study, now"

Jace slid the piano lid closed with a sigh. "Where's Iz?"

"Showering I think, she wasn't too pleased. I think I woke her up" He blushed.

"Well are you ready?" Jace asked standing up and brushing himself down.

"Of course"

"Well then, lets go" Jace made his way towards the door, Alec hot on his heels.

* * *

Jace hopped off the subway with a spring in his step. He has changed back into his regular black shadow-hunting gear. Suddenly adrenaline was singing through his veins, just like before he went demon hunting. But for once in his life he wasn't out to find demons. He was out to find Clary. He replayed the scene with Hodge and Alec from earlier this morning in his head.

"_Let me go and find her" Jace pleaded. "I can talk to her, find out what she knows"_

"_No Jace, like you said 'let her go'" Alec said, quoting him from last night._

"_This could be helpful to us Alec, and if Jace is willing to go-"_

Alec had left at this point too angry at both of them to find out what happened next. Hodge had then somehow tracked down all the Clary's in New York City. There was surprisingly few but that only made their job easier. Hodge would never fully explain to any of them how he managed to track people down in a matter of minutes, obviously not trusting any of them to use it _'properly'_ or '_morally'. _Pesh, like he was some sort of stalker. **;)**

Jace arrived at Java Jones to find a small crowd of people crowded around the small stage. Thank the Angel for glamour he thought, imagine life without it. Never a peaceful moment. On the stage was a lanky teenager, swinging back and forth with his eyes clenched tightly shut. He seemed to have dyed the tips of his greasy hair pink for the occasion, and Jace did NOT approve. A small smirk passed over his face as he saw some stoned guy beating an irregular rhythm on a djembe behind the 'poet'. But he didn't come here to listen to terrible poetry. His eyes scanned over the mainly mundane crowd searching for any signs of the mysterious red-head. And that was when she saw her. She was headed over to a corner seat in the back of the cafe, somewhere out of sight from most places, who was she trying to avoid?

He readied himself to go and talk to her. Come on Jace, he thought. He was normally smoother and more relaxed. What had gotten into him? He internally cursed himself and then made to walk over when a tall gangly kid struggling with two plastic cups wobbled past him and planted himself firmly next to Clary. Jace's heart sank. This was that other boy from the nightclub, Clary's friend. If she had named him Jace couldn't remember, he was too busy controlling his rapidly boiling anger towards this dorky kid.

The pink haired boy on stage had begun to wail about 'loins' and Jace was beginning to wonder why he even came. No, Jace Wayland did not give up that easily, and he hadn't even been rejected yet, she didn't even know he was here. But she soon would.

He sat down on a faded green sofa a few feet away from where Clary and her 'friend' were sitting. With his highly attuned senses he could hear everything they were saying perfectly clear from here.

"Simon you're not gay are you?" she asked curiously.

Simon's already greenish colour deepened. Jace muffled a snigger with his sleeve.

"If I were I would dress better" he said

"So, who is it then" she asked obviously pressing him for an answer. It was plainly obvious to Jace what Simon was trying to hide. He was showing all the signs. Blushing whenever talking to her, trying to make her guess to save him admitting to it verbally. Simon liked Clary. And as far as Jace could tell, his feelings were not requited. Jace felt a sudden feeling of relief sweep through him. He was trying to hold back laughter at Simon's face and the current conversation flowing awkwardly between the two of them. He tried to muffle it over as a cough, but failed. Clary turned around.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys :) Sorry i havent written anything in a while, i've been ill for ages and then really busy :L But heres the next chapter, its kinda lame because i've started something new and havent put in as much as i normally would but, hope you enjoy it anyway :) _**

* * *

_He was trying to hold back laughter at Simon's face and the current conversation flowing awkwardly between the two of them. He tried to muffle it over as a cough, but failed. Clary turned around. _

He saw her bright green eyes significantly widen as she took his form in. The side of his narrow moth quirked up in amusement. But she wasn't the only one slightly distracted. This was the first time he had properly looked at her, in natural light without her looking as though she would throw up at any second. She was short and compact with creamy white skin and beautiful shiny red hair curled around her small face. She had bright emerald eyes that seemed depthless as if they were a doorway to her very soul. And her small pink mouth formed a delicate confused 'o'.

"What is it?" Simon said, half relieved and half annoyed at her sudden turn in attention. His eyes followed her towards where Jace was sitting but obviously he couldn't see him. Jace's smile grew.

He could see the clear incomprehension on her slight face, and raised a hand to wave at her. Time for business he thought. He stood up and begun to make his way casually to the door, knowing she would follow. He gently pushed open the door and stepped into New York. He walked a few feet across and lent against the wall waiting for her.

Clary crashed through the doors a worried look denting her delicate features. She turned and saw him slouched against the wall, fiddling around with his Demon Sensor. He looked up as he heard the door close.

"Your friend's poetry is terrible" he said.

Clary blinked. "What?" she said as if caught off guard.

"I said his poetry was terrible. It sounds like he swallowed a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random."

" I don't care about Eric's poetry" she said evidentially furious.

Jace held back a laugh. Eric. It sounded like such a normal name for such a deranged kid. His parents must be so proud.

"I want to know why the hell you are following me." She continued fuming.

"Who said I was following you?" Jace replied arrogant mask back on.

"_Nice try" _she said coldly. Jace was surprised someone so- warm could be so bitter. "And you were eavesdropping, too. What are you some type of stalker??"

"Stalker?"Jace said witheringly. "You wish little girl"

"I've told you before," she said through her teeth. "My name isn't 'little girl'. It's Clary"

"I know" he told her. _Believe me I know_. "Pretty name. Like the herb, clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would help you see the Fair Folk, did you know that?

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said.

"You don't know much do you?" maybe Alec was right he thought. "You seem to be as oblivious to the shadows as any other mundane, and yet you can see me. It's quite a dilemma."

"What's a mundane?"

"Someone of the human world, someone like you" He said it as gently as he found possible, but she took it the wrong way.

"But you're _human_"

"Yes. But not like you" He wasn't in the mood for explaining everything to her. Especially not here. His tone was bitter and careless.

"You think you're better than us, that's why you were laughing at us." It wasn't a question. '_Bugger, _now she thinks I'm a heartless, crazy stalker'. Not what he wanted.

"I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited," he said. To love was to destroy; it made you weak and vulnerable. That was what his father had always told him. And then all these mundanes feel the need to declare their love for someone that obviously doesn't love them back. Jace would never understand. "And because your Simon is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encountered. And because Hodge and Alec thought you might be a threat to us. Dangerous. But if you are, you certainly don't know it." _Dangerous?_ Clary couldn't be dangerous she was just _human. _

"I'm _dangerous?_" she sounded just as dumbfounded as he was when Hodge and Alec first suggested it. "But I saw-, I saw you kill that _thing_, and you- you were all scratched up, and now-" she broke off; her face was a perfect picture of astonishment, confusion and stubbornness all merged into one. It was at that moment when he wished he could see into her head, to be able to read her face or body language like he could other girls. But Clary, Clary was a mystery.

"I may be a killer, but I know who I am. Can you say the same?"

"I'm an ordinary human, _mundane_, just like you said" a hint of sadness touched her voice.

"I wouldn't be so quick to brand yourself as mundane just yet" he said. "Let me see your hand"

"What, why?" she said, clenching her hands together as if to protect them.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just need to see your right hand"

"Will you leave me alone then?"

"Yes"

He could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment cross her face. She held her hand out slowly, Jace was surprised to see it was not shaking. He took her pale, lightly freckled hand and felt a jolt of electricity pass through him directly from her hand. She jerked away and looked up. He just stared back at her, down into the depths of those deep green eyes, like nothing he'd ever seen before. She put her hand back into his and he averted his eyes. He was pretty sure he was making her uncomfortable with all the staring, but he just couldn't seem to stop. Jace stared at her hand. Nothing. He flipped it over gingerly and then let it go. She took it back and held it to her face, curiosity burning in her pretty eyes.

"What were you looking for?" she asked.

"Most shadow hunter children get marked on their hand when they're young. Huh, you're not left handed are you?"

"Nope" Clary said popping the 'p'. She stared down at Jace's hand. "But- you're not marked?" she said it as a question, and Jace held back a smile planning to dominate his face.

"Concentrate; let your mind relax, look at it from a new perspective. Then try again."

Clary's eyes burned downwards onto Jace's outstretched hand, delicate creases formed between her eyebrows in concentration and Jace resisted the urge to reach down and smooth them out.

He saw comprehension pass over her features. She blinked and then looked up at him. "I saw it," she sounded shocked "what is it a tattoo?"

He smirked. "I knew you could do it. And it's a Mark, ancient runes burned into our skin."

"What do they do, or do you all like to look decorative, because no offense you don't look the type."

Jace laughed, "No. Different runes do different things, some are permanent. Like the one on my hand. But others fade when their power is used up."

"So that's why you're not all inked up today, even when I concentrate?"

"Precisely. I knew you had the Sight at least." He sighed looking around. It was twilight, and he didn't want to risk having to fight of more demons in her presence for now. Not until she could appreciate how awesome it made him seem at least. "We should go, it's nearly dark."

"_We?" _she asked. "I thought you were going to leave me alone now!"

"I never said that, you must be hearing things" he winked at her.

"Well what do you need with me?"

"Hodge wants to talk to you. There hasn't been a mundane that knows about us for years."

"What you mean about people that believe in demons?"

"People who kill them. We're called Shadow hunters, or nephlim in more religious terms. Hodge will explain all of this when you meet him, he's quite a character'

'And what if I don't want to meet him' she said her eyebrows raising delicately, and her arms folded tightly against her slender form.

Jace sucked in a breath. _Why did she always have to look like that!_

'Then you'll just have to suck in a breath and deal with it sunshine, because we have a schedule to keep'

'Sunshine?'

'Yeah, its that bright yellow thing that wakes you up every morning'

Her eyes narrowed. 'I know what sunshine is. I may be a- a _mundane_- but I am not stupid'

_Bring Bring!!! Kinda lame I know, suggestions for ringtones? ;)_

Clary pulled out some deformed scrap of metal, flipped it up and pressed it against her head. Ah cell phone, Jace thought, invented by some lazy mundane who couldn't be bothered to walk.

"Mom, Mom can you hear me!"

Jace resurfaced from his thoughts to hear Clary shouting frantically down into her phone.

"Mom! MOM!" She pulled away and closed the top. Jace stood watching, not sure what was about to happen next, but sure that something was. And then she ran.

* * *

REVIEW!

_Please?_


End file.
